1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a corresponding device for vehicle communication.
2. Related Art
In accident situations or hazardous situations, it is important for vehicles to be warned of such situations. However, not every vehicle has the technology to communicate with other vehicles. This complicates communication between different vehicles.
DE 10 2007 045 519 A1 discloses communication in which a first vehicle transmits a multicast message, together with the GPS location of the first vehicle, to a server using a communication device. The server can decide to whom the multicast message is intended to be forwarded.
FR 2 926 690 A1 discloses communication between a vehicle and a communication terminal. If it is not possible to transmit a message to the communication terminal using a wireless communication device in the vehicle, the message is transmitted to a wireless communication device in a second vehicle and is transmitted from there to the communication terminal.